


Annoying Twin Brother

by HeadphoneActor



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Knights - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Look, Yeji is really thankful her brother trained all those years to solely save her from this tower, really, she is. But SHE WANTED A HOT KNIGHT TO SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET AND GET MARRIED AND HER ANNOYING TWIN BROTHER IS ALWAYS RUINING HER PLANS!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Unorthodox Princess Saving





	Annoying Twin Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is not great but I'm bored and wanted to write something :( also Yeji goes from 😡 to 😥 in 00.2 seconds lmao

Yeji had been locked in this tower for seven years now, she has planned for every scenario and has fantasised about every kind of knight she could imagine; burly, lean, short, tall, blonde, brunette, red head and more. She was going to marry her saviour and he would take her back to the kingdom, she would hug her parents and her annoying twin brother will be scared of her husband and won't annoy her in fear of his wrath. It was going to be perfect and nothing could change her mind.

Except Hyunjin, her annoying twin brother who just can't let her dreams come true.

"Sis!" A voice yelled, Yeji fell off her bed in shock at the loud voice that ricochet around her room. The voice was bubbly, obviously male and definitely...

"Hyunjin you brat! What are you doing here!" She yelled, getting of the floor in the most dignified way possible, her face was burning in anger and she wanted blood.

Hyunjin, obviously garnering a few brain cells in the seven years she's been away, chuckled nervously as he took a step back. 

"I'm here to save you!" He replied, lifting his hands in a sign of 'please don't kill me'.

"You...but you're a prince! You have to be a knight to come here!" She rebutted, getting steadily angrier, does he think he can lie to her? No way, she wasn't some push over!

"Well yeah, but, I begged the council to let me become a honorary knight and train with the other knights so that I could save you!" Was his response, he rather didn't see her face of absolute incredulity or ignored it. "I really missed you Yeji, I felt alone and scared, you were my rock y'know and when you were gone it was like I didn't know who I was! It was scary and...I missed you a lot..." his eyes had obvious tears that hadn't fallen yet and his tall frame seemed to hunch inwards. Yeji couldn't help it as her feet rocketed towards Hyunjin, her arms pulling the boy into a tight hug.

He hiccups as he holds her tightly, she felt horrible, she had never considered how Hyunjin felt when she left and seeing her brother, now tall and muscular, but still the teary, sensitive boy he always was, sobbing because he missed her, yeah, she felt like an insensitive asshole.

"I missed you to Jinnie" she told him when he pulled back, the resounding grin he gave, eyes brimming with unshead tears made her heart ache. 

"I'm sorry" she told him, he placed his hand on hers.

"It's not your fault sis! Let's start on the ride home! I can tell you anything you want to know! And you can tell me what you did in this tower for seven years! It'll be great, we can have a sleepover! I can bring some of your old friends around, they've missed you a lot too Yeji, and you can meet my friends and we have a puppy now, you'll love him! His name is..." Yeji smiled as her brother rambled. She was glad he was the one to save her. She was happy to see her annoying twin brother again.


End file.
